Kathiusha
by Ameria Hinatan
Summary: Rei por fin se enfrentara a su oscuro pasado despues de regresar con sus amigos luego de 10 años de ausencia,sin embargo Kai no lo dejara enfrentarse a la muerte solo, ni sus amigos tampoco, un nuevo juego comienza... Leve crossover con Sherlock H.
1. El reencuentro

Es mi estreno en esta pagina! mi primera historia asi que no sean tan crueles... bueno en resumen esta es una historia basada en beyblade pero con un poquito de crossover con la pelicula Sherlock Holmes (una de mis favoritas).

Rei regresa despues de 10 años de ausencia con sus amigos en japon, Kai espera poder decirle por fin sus sentimientos al gatito, pero una persona que viene con el se lo impedira, el oscuro pasado regresa, Rei se vera de nuevo en peligro, pero esta vez no estara solo... ¿que esconden ese par de ojos dorados?...

Beyblade ni sus personajes son mios, solo hago esto por ¿Sana? diversion

* * *

><p><strong><em>KATHIUSHA<em>**

**Cap 1: El Reencuentro**

Era un atardecer común y corriente en Tokio, Japón el cielo estaba completamente nublado, una ligera llovizna mojaba las calles, la brisa helada acariciaba los arboles agitando sus hojas; poca gente se encontraba fuera, solo algunas parejas se encontraban caminando por un parque refugiados por un paraguas, sin duda para muchos podría ser un día hermoso, típico en toda Japón, pero para otros simplemente no lo era tanto al menos no para el, sin embargo también sabia que ese día era muy importante para el, un hombre alto de cabello negro increíblemente largo, piel blanca y ojos dorados, alguna vez conocido en todo el mundo, pero todo eso ya había quedado atrás… ese día volvía con sus amigos, pero a ver a uno en especial, tenia ganas de contarles todo, pero sabia que eso tampoco podía hacerlo, a bordo de un taxi miraba por la ventana la ligera llovizna, idéntico a aquel día… día que quería olvidar, pero que también quería recordar y la razón dormía apaciblemente en sus brazos, con un movimiento leve acaricio los negros cabellos de la razón de su existencia, que comenzó a moverse despertándose.

-¿Ya llegamos?- Pregunto la pequeña niña tallándose los ojos

-No, pero ya falta poco, para que ya no te vuelvas a dormir princesa-

-Está bien papa- Dijo la niña acomodándose en su regazo

Ese mismo día por la mañana en una mansión que normalmente había mucho silencio parecía un salón de fiestas y todo debido a toda la gente que se encontraba dentro organizando las cosas para la fiesta de bienvenida que tanto anhelaban, pues el integrante de su equipo llegaría ese mismo día; todos estaban emocionados, pues sin duda ese seria un día memorable, estas personas también fueron conocidas en todo el mundo, ya que en su adolescencia habían sido cinco veces campeones del Beyblade, algo sin duda histórico, ellos cinco se volvieron los mejores amigos y campeones, Tyson Granjer, Max Mizuhara, Kai Hiwatari y Rei Kon con ayuda de Kenny y Hilary habían logrado ganar no solo en los campeonatos, si no en todas las bey batallas incluso donde estaban en riesgo sus propias vidas, en todos esos años su vinculo de amistad se había hecho mucho mas fuerte e incluso habían surgido mas sentimientos entre ellos, después de que se disolvió el equipo ocurrió la inevitable separación y cada quien siguió su camino, al menos por un tiempo, ya que el amor surgió entre Tyson y Max que a los pocos meses se hicieron pareja, al igual que Hilary y Kenny, Kai por su parte también había tenido una relación al crecer con Julia, pero no había dado resultados, de todo eso habían pasado diez años, diez años donde no tuvieron contacto con el ultimo pero no menos importante Rei Kon, desde su separación no volvieron a saber nada mas de el, ni una llamada, nada, solo sabían que había regresado a china, ellos lo buscaron incluso cuando estallo la gran Guerra en China, fue algo en verdad terrible, pues mucha gente murió a causa de intereses políticos. Cuando eso ocurrió los cinco intentaron buscar a Rei, pero fue imposible, después de mucho tiempo y tras la muerte del abuelo de Kai este se estableció en Japón, donde podía manejar todos los negocios que le había dejado su abuelo, Tyson y Max se dedicaron a ser entrenadores uniéndose a la BBA, Kenny y Hilary también trabajaban en eso mismo Kenny hacia investigaciones y Hilary le ayudaba, tanto se llevaban entre todos ellos que al cabo de cinco años el mismo Kai les ofreció que se fueran a vivir con el en la mansión, ellos aceptaron gustosos viviendo desde entonces como una familia, familia donde falto un integrante que ese día regresaba.

-¿Jefe ya esta todo listo?- Pregunto un entusiasta Tyson

-si todo esta preparado- Contesto el

-Que emocionante que volvamos a reunirnos todos por fin- Dijo Max

-Este sin duda será un día memorable- Dijo Hilary

-Gracias por invitarnos chicos- Dijo un entusiasta Tala, al lado de su inseparable compañero y pareja Bryan, quienes habían llegado de visita desde Rusia

-Por nada viejo- Dijo Tyson

-Bueno y no nos han contado- comenzó el peli lavanda –Como fue que al final contactaron a Rei-

-Ese fui yo- Dijo otro ruso entrando a la sala –en realidad fue Rei quien me encontró a mi-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Tala

-Fue cuando me fui de viaje a Suiza hace un mes por lo de la negociación de los nuevos bey estadios (y era cierto ya que Kai al contar con la herencia de las empresas de Voltaire se dedico a enfocarlas hacia el Beyblade, desde entonces era un importante inversionista en todo lo relacionado con ese deporte) asistí a una reunión de duques y demás personas importantes y representantes de varios países al salir del palacio me entretuve un rato mirando un puesto de revistas donde habían fotos de todos nosotros cuando fuimos campeones, y entonces lo escuche… me llamo y lo vi, como a dos metros de mi, ahí estaba completamente sorprendido, igual que yo, me acerque y lo salude, tardo un rato pero me respondió, le pregunte por que jamás habíamos podido contactar con el, por que nunca había asistido a ninguna reunión, su semblante cambio y dijo que no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar sobre eso, así que le propuse que viniéramos a Japón, para poder hablar, el dudo un poco pero después acepto, dijo que tenia que hablar muchas cosas, y que lamentaba toda esa preocupación que nos había causado, pero que no podía regresar conmigo, que debía primero arreglar por unos asuntos a ir por una persona que quería que conociéramos-

-¿y que estaba haciendo en suiza?- Pregunto Tala

-Ni idea, esperamos que esa sea una de las cosas que nos aclare- respondió Tyson

-Vamos chicos hoy es un día para celebrar, Rei por fin regresara con nosotros- Dijo Max

-¿Y tu eres el mas emocionado no Kai?- Pregunto Bryan maliciosamente

-Cállate Kutsenov-

-Vamos Kai, admítelo, te descubrimos- Dijo Tala

Y era cierto ya que cierto ruso no había olvidado al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo y confidente quien mas lo apoyo pero sobre todo fue el que derribo esa muralla para darle paso a sus sentimientos, sentimientos que rebasaban la amistad, claro que eso el chino jamás lo supo, y Kai siempre se lamento por eso.

-Cállate Tala, además no puedo dar por seguro nada, como les dije Rei también dijo que traería a una persona especial con el- dijo algo compungido

-eso es cierto- comento Kenny –tal vez sea su pareja-

-sea lo que sea que pase hoy, nosotros te apoyaremos viejo- Dijo Tyson

Kai esbozo una leve sonrisa, estaba agradecido de contar con sus amigos, no pudieron charlar mas ya que alguien los interrumpió.

-Señor Hiwatari- Dijo un mayordomo

-¿Qué pasa Yamaoka?- Pregunto Kai con su habitual tono

-El taxi donde vienen sus invitados acaba de llegar-

Todos sintieron un vuelco en su interior, su amigo, su compañero de siempre por fin había llegado, y quizá esta vez para quedarse con ellos… o al menos eso deseaba Kai con todo su corazón, todos se dirigieron a la entrada de la mansión, salieron a pesar de la leve llovizna que caía en la ya noche, y lo vieron, ahí estaba saliendo del auto el no había cambiado mucho, estaba bastante mas alto, su cabello había crecido pero igual con su cinta blanca, llevaba una camisa roja china de manga larga, pantalones negros algo holgados al igual que la cinta que traía amarrada a su cintura, sus zapatos igualmente negro con blanco, era el, era Rei.

-¡Rei!- gritaron varios

Todos corrieron a encontrarlo, el primero en abrazarlo fue Tyson, y casi se caían al suelo, después llegaron todos los demás a abrazarlo y saludarlo, vieron en el a su amigo que había estado ausente tantos años, por fin, sin embargo algo en el había cambiado, parecía que el brillo de sus ojos se había apagado, pero aun no era momento de preguntar.

-¡Rei, amigo que bueno que ya estas aquí!- exclamo Max

-Tanto tiempo-Dijo Hilary con lagrimas en sus ojos

-es genial volver a verte viejo- Dijo Tyson

-Te extrañamos- Dijo Bryan

-gracias chicos, es genial volver a verlos- dijo Rei –En verdad los extrañe, además quiero que conozcan a alguien-

Diciendo esto se movió un poco, una niña pequeña se aferro a sus pantalones, todos se sorprendieron, Rei se inclino y levanto en brazos a la pequeña, de cuatro o cinco años, de piel muy blanca cabello negro como la noche, ropa igual china de un color rojizo y mallas negras, su cabello estaba en una coleta con un listón rojo, era casi idéntica a Rei, solo con dos excepciones, una era el lunar que estaba en su mejilla derecha y el otro era el color de sus ojos que eran de un color azul muy intenso, ella los miro a todos con timidez.

-¿y tus modales princesa?-

Ella entorno la vista, algo tímida y sonrió dejando ver sus colmillitos, sin duda era hija de Rei.

-Hola, me llamo Mei Kon, mucho gusto en conocerlos-

En ese momento Kai sintió como su mundo se venia abajo, pues el pensaba ansiaba con todo su corazón poder declararle a Rei sus sentimientos, pero ahora con una hija, eso quería decir que el había continuado con su vida… pero aun así ¿Dónde estaba la pareja de Rei? ¿Por qué no había llegado con ella? Aun había muchas dudas que aclarar, Hilary fue la primera que salió de la sorpresa y le sonrió a la pequeña.

-Hola Mei, yo me llamo Hilary, el es mi esposo Kenny- Rei alzo las cejas ante la sorpresa, ella continuo –Ellos son Tyson, Max, Kai, Tala y Bryan, dime ¿tienes hambre? La cena ya esta lista-

Ella miro a su papa, quien asintió.

-Si-

-Guau- Dijo Tyson –Bueno entonces entremos-

Todos entraron a la gran mansión, Rei se sorprendió al ver lo que habían preparado para ellos, ya que en su mayoría era comida china y algo francés, lo preferido de Rei, todos se sentaron a cenar y charlaron animadamente, casi todos ya habían salido del asombro, y comentaban sobre lo que habían hecho los últimos años.

-Esta comida esta deliciosa, apuesto que Tyson no cocino- Dijo Rei, los demás se rieron

-Oye- se quejo el nipón

-en realidad fue Max quien cocino casi todo, yo solo le ayude un poco- Dijo Hilary con una amplia sonrisa

-No se me olvidaron tus lecciones- dijo un alegre Max

Asi siguieron conversando de cosas banales, la pequeña niña solo se limitaba a comer, sin embargo sentía una mirada muy penetrante y levanto la vista, era Kai quien la miraba de una manera inquisidora, ella se sintió mal, pues no sabia si había hecho algo malo como para que su tio Kai no la quisiera, después recordó que su padre le había dicho que el era el mas difícil de todos, pero que aun así era una gran persona, que solo debía ser amable y paciente, miro de nuevo a Kai y le sonrió.

Kai se desconcertó ante tal gesto de la niña, ella solo quería ser amable con el, sin pensar le devolvió un poco el gesto, sintiendo algo en su interior.

-¿Qué pasa Mei no te gusto la comida?- Pregunto Bryan

-¿eh? Si, la comida esta muy rica- dijo sonrojándose y tomando de nuevo su tenedor

-No le tengas miedo pequeña- le dijo Tala guiñándole un ojo –Se que parece robot, pero es inofensivo-

-Hey, tu no eres una dulzura que digamos- Le devolvió Bryan

Todos se rieron, incluyendo la niña.

-Es algo hermoso,- Dijo Hilary –Jamás habíamos tenido un niño en la mansión y ahora tenemos una pequeña muy hermosa-

Kenny noto como los sentimientos maternales de Hilary despertaban, ya que ella añoraba ser mama, mas no lo habían podido lograr, así que transmitía eso con su ahora sobrina, se veía muy feliz.

-además nos divertiremos mucho aquí, con tu tío Tyson, ósea yo, veras que te divertirás muchísimo-

-Muy divertido has de ser- Dijo Max con una sonrisa

-Si por eso yo sigo siendo el campeón-

-eso ya quedo en el pasado- dijo Tala –Supéralo-

-Bola de envidiosos-

Todos se volvieron a reír, Mei también no paraba de reírse, sin duda le gustaban mucho todos sus tíos y su tía Hilary, después de un rato ella emitió un largo bostezo.

-¿Tienes sueño Mei?- Pregunto Rei acariciando su cabello, ella solo asintió

-pueden tomar una habitación de las de arriba- Dijo Kai, Rei titubeo

-O vamos Rei, se quedaran ¿Verdad? aun tenemos mucho que hablar- Dijo Tyson

-está bien- Dijo –ahora vuelvo-

Tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos y la llevo escaleras arriba, entro en una habitación y la arropo dándole un beso en la frente.

-es genial que Rei haya vuelto no creen- dijo Tyson

-sin duda- Dijo Max

-aunque se comporta algo raro- Dijo Bryan

-Sin duda nos llevamos una gran sorpresa con su hija- Dijo Kenny

-es idéntica- Dijo Hilary

-Shhh, ahí viene- dijo Tala, después se acomodaron todos en la gran sala, la mayoría se sentó, solo Rei se mantuvo de pie, al igual que Kai, junto a una ventana.

-Rei… todo esto fue una gran sorpresa- dijo Max

-Lo se- Dijo el con voz apagada

-Mei es idéntica a ti- Dijo Kai queriendo entrar a la conversación

-¿Qué edad tiene?- Pregunto Hilary

-casi cinco años… los cumplirá dentro de dos semanas- Dijo y luego se volvió –Pero yo creo que hay otra cosa mas que no se atreven a preguntar- eso dejo fríos a los demás

-Esto… Rei ¿Y su madre?-

Rey solo miro de nuevo la ventana

-Ella… murió cuando Mei cumplió un año-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oyeron-

Kai sintió la tristeza latente en su amigo, como sus ojos se opacaban cada vez mas, se sintió con ganas de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo.

-Lo lamento en verdad Rei- Dijo Kai poniendo una mano en su hombro

-Yo también-

-¿Rei te quedaras con nosotros verdad?- Pregunto Tyson

-No creo que sea lo mejor- Dijo el chino –Aunque la verdad por el momento no tenemos a donde ir-

-quédense aquí- Dijo Hilary

-este siempre será su hogar Rei- dijo Kai

-esta bien-

-Descansemos por hoy, mañana podremos hablar con más tranquilidad-

-me quedare… con una condición- Dijo Rey –que me hablen primero de ustedes-

Ellos sonrieron asintiendo.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

><p>Bien ¿que les parecio el primer capitulo?, respodere sus dudas y comentarios, acepto criticas de todo tipo, me serviria como inspiracion...<p>

¿Que fue lo que sucedio con Rei en los pasados 10 años?

¿que hicieron los demas chicos en todo este tiempo?

¿Quien fue la madre de Mei?

¿Kai podra acercarse mas al neko?

Estas preguntas y mas seran respondidas en el proximo capi "Revelaciones"

Gracias y hasta la proxima!


	2. Revelaciones

Hola, hoy hago entrega de la segunda parte de esta historia, aclaro es un poco de crossover con la ultima entrega de la película Sherlock Holmes, juego de sombras, solo tomo prestados algunos nombres y escenas de la película, aun asi la trama de esta historia no es igual, esta historia contiene mas que nada accion y drama con un leve toque de romance (¡No te rindas Kai!)…

Rei por fin ha llegado a reunirse con los que simpre fueron sus mejores amigos, parece que las cosas empiezan a estabilizarse y ve la oportunidad de rehacer su vida con su hija, o al menos eso cree…

Beyblade no es mío, ni tampoco sus personajes.

Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos-

"_Pensamientos y recuerdos"_

(Interrupciones mías)

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATHIUSHA<strong>_

**Cap. 2: Revelaciones**

El día llego a los parajes de la inmensa mansión, Rei se había levantado primero para salir a correr un rato justo al amanecer, pues era un habito que había adquirido con el tiempo y que le había hecho mucho bien, recorrió todos los alrededores de la mansión y si bien recordaba se parecía mucho a la mansión donde Kai vivió con su abuelo, lo recordó ya que el había ido un par de veces. Sin embargo esta tenia algo muy diferente… estaba mucho mas llena de vida, las voces y risas nunca faltaban, y gracias a eso Kai se volvió alguien más social, quizá no mucho, pero si había una notable diferencia. Rei sonrió, había notado lo que habían cambiado sus amigos, Kai siendo mas abierto, Tala y Bryan… bueno ellos no habían cambiado tanto, seguían siendo los mismos sádicos de siempre, pero al menos sonreían mas, Hilary pareció controlar su temperamento y Kenny, era mucho mas culto que antes y Tyson y Max… bueno ellos eran los mismos alegres de siempre, no parecían adultos llenos de responsabilidades, de pronto sintió que diez años en realidad no parecía mucho tiempo.

Despues de su ejercicio matutino Rei regreso a la casa, al parecer ya casi todos se habían levantado, así que decidió ir por Mei, la niña aun dormía apaciblemente, Rei decidió no despertarla, ayer habían llegado algo tarde y Mei no había dormido mucho, así que la dejo descansar un poco mas, bajo de nuevo las escaleras con dirección al comedor, de nuevo como hacia hace diez años, se encontraban sus mejores amigos, quienes lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

-Hey Rei ¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Max

-Salí a correr-

-Veo que los duros entrenamientos de Kai te dejaron huella ¿no?- Pregunto Bryan con sorna

-Supongo que si "_ojala así fuera_"-pensó para si mismo

-¿Y Mei?- esta vez fue Hilary quien pregunto

-Aun esta durmiendo, el viaje de ayer fue bastante largo- Contesto el chino comenzando a comer

En ese momento Kai ingreso al comedor, sin decir nada se sentó al lado de Rei con intención de desayunar.

-Buen día Kai- Saludo Tala -¿Otra vez te quedaste dormido?-

-No es tu asunto Ivanov-

Rei no podía creer lo que escuchaba ¿Kai quedándose dormido? Eso si que no era normal.

-Vamos Kai ¿Por qué no admites que hay alguien que te roba el sueño?- Le dijo Tyson con voz maliciosa

-¡TYSON!- Grito Kai eufórico… y sumamente sonrojado, Tala soltó una sonora carcajada, al igual que Bryan

-¿Kai? ¿Enamorado? ¿De quien?- Pregunto Rei, quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-Eso no importa- Dijo Kai, cortante y sonrojado, los demás se rieron, Rei siguió confundido, iba a protestar, cuando escucharon una vocecita en la puerta.

-¿Papi?- Pregunto Mei, todos voltearon a verla, estaba aun con pijama, tallándose uno de sus llamativos ojitos azules, Rei se levanto de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa princesa, ya no quieres dormir?-

-No… papa tengo hambre-

-Ven aquí Mei, vamos a desayunar-

Así los nueve se sentaron a desayunar, todos charlaban animadamente y como era fin de semana todos estaban libres, después de un rato de discusión decidieron salir de paseo, fueron a un centro comercial, pasaron el día de una tienda a otra, y es que con Hilary no se daban abasto, los chicos también le compraron cosas a Mei, quien no paraba de reír por las ocurrencias de sus tíos Tala y Bryan y de las peleas entre Kai y Tyson; Rei miro con una sonrisa a su hija, se notaba que estaba feliz; ya de entrada la tarde fueron al cine y luego a un hermoso parque, disfrutando de golosinas que Tyson había comprado, Rei casi no había hablado, solo se limitaba a escuchar a sus amigos… su familia.

-Esa película fue una farsa- Dijo Bryan en tono despectivo

-Si ya ni nosotros cuando nos metíamos en problemas, esa si era acción de verdad- Dijo Tyson

-Vamos Tyson, solo fueron bey batallas, nunca peleaste con ellos- le hizo burla Tala

-Y que bueno, que si no…-

En ese momento Mei venia corriendo parecía muy emocionada, Max venia por detrás de ella.

-¡Papa! Mira, vena ver lo que tío Max y yo encontramos- Dijo la niña

-¿Qué es Mei?-

-¡Es un plato para jugar beyblade!-

-Oh ya veo- Dijo sonriendo -¿quieres practicar un poco?-

-¡Si!-

-Vamos-

-¿Qué? ¿Mei ya sabe jugar?- Pregunto Kenny incrédulo

-No solo eso jefe- Dijo Rei con cierto aire de orgullo

Todos caminaron hacia donde estaba el plato de Beyblade, Mei se coloco en un lado sacando un blade blanco con leves tintes de azulado, parecía muy emocionada.

-¿Quién bey batallará conmigo?- Pregunto la pequeña

-Yo lo hago Mei- Dijo Max colocándose del otro lado del plato

Y así comenzaron a bey batallar, Max comenzó con golpes suaves, sin embargo Mei no se iba con juegos y ataco directamente al blade verde, Max se desestabilizo, por lo que decidió atacar mas fuerte tomando mas velocidad, el blade blanco comenzó a retroceder.

-Tranquilo Max- Le dijo Kenny –Es solo una niña-

-esperen- Dijo Rei –Aun no han visto todo-

Mei miro como estaba perdiendo así que tomo resolución y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡No perderé! ¡Sal Cygnus!-

En cuanto dijo esto una luz blanca inundo todo el plato, del blade de Mei salió una criatura gigantesca, era un ave, una especie de cisne blanco con el pecho azul, tenia tres colas y los ojos de un color azul intenso, además de un pico dorado; los demás estaban completamente atónitos observando la gigantesca ave.

-¡es una bestia bit!- Dijo Tyson

-Impresionante- Comento Tala

-Miren eso- dijo Bryan –el plato se esta congelando-

Todos vieron como el plato se estaba congelando, parecía como una pista de hielo donde el blade de Mei pasaba sin problemas, pero no era lo mismo para el de Max, que se desestabilizo aun más.

-¡Cygnus ataca ejecución de aurora!-

En ese momento la gigantesca ave se abalanzo sobre el blade de Max, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, nadie dijo nada solo vieron como el blade verde salió volando por encima de su cabeza, medio congelado.

-¡Bien hecho Mei!- Le felicito Tyson

-Impresionante- Dijo Kenny –Mei a su corta edad ya puede manejar esa cantidad desorbitante de energía, no cabe duda que es tu hija Rei-

-Papa me enseño como manejar y conocer mejor a Cygnus- Dijo una alegre Mei

-Increíble- Dijo Tala

-¿De donde obtuviste esa bestia bit?- Le pregunto Kai a Rei

Rei cambio su semblante, parecía como de tristeza, el se acerco a Mei

-Princesa ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con los demás niños? Apuesto a que alguno te retara a una bey batalla-

-Si papa- dijo antes de salir corriendo

Ellos por su parte se habían sentado en unas bancas, la puesta de sol ya estaba cerca, Rei sabia que era el momento de hablar, aunque no sabia como hacerlo.

-¿Y bien Rei?- Empezó Bryan

-La bestia bit que vieron, bueno originalmente no era de Mei, en realidad su madre se la heredo-

-Oh- Dijeron varios, incómodos por la respuesta

-Un momento- Dijo Tyson –Si esa bestia bit se la heredo su madre, y la bestia es un cisne… entonces su madre no es Ma…- y no pudo terminar la frase debido a que Max le cerró la boca con la mano.

-…-

-¿QUÉ?- exclamo Rei, comprendiendo lo que su amigo japonés intentaba decir -¿pensaste que la bestia bit debía ser un puma? ¿Pensaban que la madre de Mei es Mariah?- Pregunto algo exasperado, pero sobre todo sorprendido

-Bueno… si lo pensamos al principio- dijo Max –Ya que… bueno tu sabes como te llevabas con Mariah hace años, además saliste con ella, pero muchas cosas no cuadraban como sus ojos azules y su lunar en la mejilla y ahora la bestia bit Cygnus…-

-Están equivocados- Dijo Rei ya mas tranquilo –Yo perdí el contacto con Mariah y los demás hace algunos años, a Mariah yo solo la vi como una hermana y con el pasar del tiempo se caso con Lee, además a Maylin la conocí en una situación muy distinta-

-¿Maylin?-

-Ese era su nombre-

-Creo que tienes que contarnos muchas cosas Rei- Dijo Kenny

-A no, ese no fue el trato- Dijo saliéndose por la tangente –Ustedes primero-

-Bueno, cuando se disolvió el equipo todos tomamos cada quien un camino- Comenzó Max –duramos alrededor de un año donde yo volví a estados unidos, Kai volvió a Rusia y bueno tu te fuiste a China-

-Al finalizar ese mismo año yo termina la preparatoria- continuo Kai –Y entre a la universidad, en carrera de Administración de empresas, claro por petición de mi abuelo, al igual que Tala y Bryan-

-aunque nosotros nos enfocamos mas bien en mercadotecnia y esas cosas- Suspiro aburrido tala

-Y por nuestra parte- le siguió Max –Bueno en cuanto termine la prepa regrese a Japón, seguimos en la escuela, y entramos a ayudar el la BBA, ahora Tyson y so somos entrenadores de futuros equipos-

-Interesante- dijo Rei -¿Y que tal les esta yendo con ellos?-

-Muy bien- Dijo Tyson –Yo diría que todos estos chicos han mejorado mucho, tengo la fe de que llegaran a superarnos-

-Nosotros nos dedicamos a la investigación- dijo Kenny –ayudamos en la perfección de los nuevos bey blades y sus lanzadores-

-Nosotros trabajamos como inversionistas y asociados de la BBA- aporto Bryan

-¿Y de sus vidas sentimentales?- Pregunto Rei con malicia

-Bueno… este…- Tyson no se animaba a hablar

-Tyson y yo nos hicimos pareja a los dos años de habernos separado, por esas mismas fechas Kai regreso para instalarse en Japón, casi se muere del susto ¿Verdad Kai?- Dijo un alegre Max

-Ni que lo digas-

-y nosotros fue a los tres años- Dijo Hilary –Y también fue una sorpresa para todos, sobre todo por que Kenny y yo somos de carácter tan diferente, pero al final todo salió bien, de hecho hace dos años nos casamos-

-¿en verdad?- Pregunto Rei, incrédulo

-si la boda fue espectacular- Dijo Kenny –De hecho te extrañamos mucho Rei, te buscamos para que fueras nuestro padrino-

-Oh, lo siento en verdad chicos- dijo cambiando un poco su semblante

-¿Qué pasa Rei?- Pregunto la castaña –Has estado actuando muy extraño-

-Lo siento, es que no sabia como decirles esto, se que han estado preocupados por mi ausencia en los últimos diez años…-

-vamos Rei cuéntanos que fue lo que sucedió- Dijo Tyson dándole ánimos para que continuara, sin embargo no pudo ya que en ese momento llego Mei, pues ya el sol se había ocultado, decidieron regresar a la casa, Rei se encargo de arropar a Mei y regreso con sus amigos a la sala, de nuevo se quedo de pie, ellos solo lo miraron.

-Verán, hace aproximadamente diez años que fue cuando se disolvió el equipo… yo recibí una carta de mi propio maestro, no me dio detalles, solo preciso que regresara de inmediato a China, por que algo había sucedido en la aldea…-

-recuerdo eso- interrumpió Max –Tui te fuiste antes de la fiesta de despedida, te vi cuando estabas en la salida pero no me dijiste nada, solo te fuiste…-

-Lo se… cuando llegue me encontré con que alguien había atacado la aldea, personas que al parecer habían estado buscándome, fue algo terrible lo que vi, las casas destruidas, algunas incendiadas, mucha gente había perdido todo lo que tenia, busque a mi maestro y cuando lo encontré… estaba tirado en el suelo… un gran charco de sangre debajo de el… murió esa misma noche, desesperado busque a alguien que me dijera que era lo que había sucedido, encontré a algunos ancianos sobrevivientes y me contaron que unos hombres, extranjeros habían llegado a la aldea amenazantes buscando al dueño de Drigger… como saben por leyenda Drigger es un guardián legendario, y pues lo buscaban para su propio beneficio, en pocas palabras yo fui la causa de la destrucción de la aldea, los ancianos me dijeron que las cosas no terminaban ahí, pues al parecer a mi no era al único que buscaban, así muy pronto una guerra se desataría para desestabilizar a las 35 provincias, con las 35 bestias bit guardianes de cada una, yo fui enviado a otra de las provincias, para entrenar y así poder enfrentarme a los perpetradores, los años pasaron, hasta que lo inevitable sucedió, la guerra estallo, China se volvió zona de conflicto, los extranjeros de la sociedad secreta… era algo así como mafia italiana o quizá inglesa llevaban para nuestra sorpresa lo mas moderno en armas, y poco a poco los guardianes comenzaron a caer… ahí fue donde la conocí… Maylin era una guardiana de una provincia del norte, poseedora de Cygnus, luche junto con ella y con otros mas para evitar nuestra caída, llego un tiempo de recesión, solo quedamos cinco guardianes, parecía que por fin todo había terminado, yo estaba harto de tanta lucha, de sangre, solo quería vivir en paz con Maylin, nos casamos y luego nació Mei, no es necesario decir que para mi fue el día mas importante de mi vida el ver por primera vez a mi hija, los meses pasaron yo era feliz al lado de mi mujer y mi hija, cuando algo inesperado sucedió, ellos regresaron buscando no solo venganza, si no terminar su trabajo, le pedí a Maylin que no me acompañara, yo salí a combatir y fue cuando conocí al líder… el profesor Moriarty-

-¿Moriarty?- Exclamo Kai –Debes estar bromeando, Moriarty es una de las personas mas importantes en Inglaterra, mayor benefactor de las cumbres de paz y filosofo-

-Es solo una faceta para cubrirse- Dijo Rei –Entonces nos enfrentamos a su gente, a mi me tendió una trampa, mi casa fue incendiada, solo Maylin se encontraba dentro, cuando llegué fue demasiado tarde, sin embargo el no obtuvo lo que quiso, ya que el medallón donde estaba Cygnus se había quedado con Mei, la gente de Moriarty creyó que yo había muerto, y por lo tanto que mi bestia bit había desaparecido… yo pensé que lo había perdido todo, solo me quedo mi hija y en ese mismo instante jure que haría lo posible por defenderla, no volví a ver a nadie mas, solo sepulte a la mujer que ame, y me fui con mi hija a vivir a Londres, precisamente en Scotland Yard, deje todo atrás, mas siempre con la incertidumbre de que algún día nos encontraran, paso el tiempo y nada sucedió, supe que Moriarty había regresado a Londres, así que lleve a Mei conmigo a Suiza y recibí una nueva carta, donde decía que habían quedado además de mi otros cuatro guardianes ocultos en china, que si quería regresar, pero yo me negué, no quería volver, no quería ver de nuevo el lugar donde había perdido a Maylin, a mi maestro, a toda la gente que aprecie… y estando en Suiza fue donde me encontré a Kai-

Todos se quedaron en sumo silencio, no podían asimilar esas palabras, que quien había sido su mejor amigo hubiera pasado por tanto dolor, las implicaciones de una guerra, la sangre, simplemente era atroz.

-Increíble- dijo al fin Bryan

-Entonces ¿quieres decir que tu fuiste entrenado para entrar ala guerra siendo un guardián?- Pregunto Max

-Si, yo fui parte de la defensa y a cargo de la investigación sobre que era lo que querían hacer con nuestras Bestias bit, mas no averiguamos nada-

-Rei si tu eres un guardián, entonces ¿Qué fue de Lee, Mariah y todos los demás de su equipo?-

-Solo Lee y Mariah son guardianes, ellos supongo que aun están en china, la ultima vez que vi a Lee fue hace un año, ya estaba casado con Mariah-

-Oh Rei, en verdad fue terrible lo que sucedió- comento Hilary

-Lo se, aun así quiero dejar el pasado atrás, solo quiero que Mei sea feliz-

-y nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Kai para sorpresa de todos –Quédate con nosotros Rei, comienza una nueva vida aquí-

Rei se quedo pasmado con esas palabras, Tyson también hablo

-Vamos viejo, quédate con nosotros, para que volvamos a ser los mismos de antes, para que tu también seas feliz-

-Tu también te lo mereces neko- le dijo Tala –Es hora de que tu también seas feliz, nosotros estaremos aquí para ti-

-Chicos yo… en verdad se los agradezco, pero no quiero ponerlos a ustedes en riesgo, si Moriarty se da cuenta que estoy aquí…-

-eso no sucederá, nosotros te protegeremos a ti y a Mei, Rei ustedes dos ya son parte de nuestra familia, quédate- dijo Kenny

Rei miro a todos los presentes, quería quedarse, pero sabia que era peligroso, aun así sabia que ellos eran sus amigos y no dejarían que nada le sucediera a su hija, era un riesgo que tenia que correr.

-Está bien-

Todos lo abrazaron, recibiéndolo de nuevo como a un hermano, lo que siempre había sido, Rei por fin se sintió en paz, pensando que por fin podría ser feliz al lado de su hija, verla crecer, sonreír, ser feliz, el por su parte solo quería eso, aun sentía latente el dolor en su corazón por la perdida de Maylin, sintió que no podría volver a enamorarse, en fin eso no importaba por ahora, solo anhelaba poder rehacer sus vidas… que equivocado estaba. No muy lejos de ahí, entre las ramas de los arboles alguien los vigilaba, sobre todo a Rei, esperando…

CONTINUARA….

* * *

><p>Bien ¿Qué les pareció el segundo capi? Yo diría que me quedo mejor que en el primero, aunque fue mas que nada aclaratorio. Para hacer la bestia bit de Mei me inspire en Hyoga, personaje de Saint Seiya, uno de mis favoritos por cierto… el siguiente cap. será un poco mas dramático, las cosas apenas empiezan a tomar forma; otra cosa si desean que algun otro personaje a parte de los mencionados salga comenten y lo agregare… bueno espero sus opiniones y comentarios, me sirven de inspiración para escribir, y recuerden aun falta mucho por resolver…<p>

¿Quién es en realidad en profesor Moriarty y para que necesitaba las bestias bit?

¿Sera verdad que Rei no podrá volver a enamorarse?

¿Podrá hacer algo Kai al respecto?

¿Quién los vigilaba?

Preguntas resueltas en el siguiente capitulo "Fiesta y una inesperada visita"

Espero sus reviews y hasta la próxima!


	3. Fiesta y una inesperada visita

Hola! Por fin subí el cap 3, recuerdo este es mi primer fic, asi que acepto criticas constructivas; esta historia apenas esta tomando forma, aun falta muuuucha trama y es solo un leve crossover con Sherlock holmes, ya que solo tomare algunas escenas de la ultima pelicula, gracias a quienes me han mandado sus reviews espero mas!

Rei desea regresar a su vida normal con sus amigos y su hija, sin embargo después de la fiesta una visita inesperada hará que cambie de opinión...

Beyblade no es mio ni sus personajes tampoco

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogos-

(Interrupciones mías)

Narracion normal

_Pensamientos y recuerdos_

* * *

><p><em><strong>KATHIUSHA<strong>_

**Cap. 3: Fiesta y una inesperada visita**

_Un joven comenzó a despertarse a causa de los rayos del sol que se filtraban por el cristal de su ventana, su cabello largo y negro como la noche contrastaba con el blanco de las sabanas. Emitió un largo bostezo tallando una de sus orbes doradas, se sentía pleno, feliz. Estiro uno de sus brazos buscando a su acompañante, tardo solo medio segundo en notar que se encontraba solo en la cama, se levanto inmediatamente de su lecho, cruzo una puerta hacia otra habitación y entonces la vio. Ella estaba sentada dándole la espalda cargando algo en sus brazos que no podía ver; el la contemplo detenidamente, observo su piel blanca su cabello largo y negro, su figura esbelta… camino unos pasos mas, ella se volvió y lo miro, el al fin pudo sumirse en la inmensidad de esos ojos azules, infinitos como el cielo y a la vez tan profundos como el mismo mar, acaricio su mejilla sintiendo así la suavidad de su piel, juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso, no dijeron ni una sola palabra, no hacia falta.. el desvió su vista hacia lo que ella cargaba en sus brazos… una hermosa bebe que con sus ojitos azules los miraba detenidamente, una expresión inocente y pura adornaba su carita redondeada a la vez que sonreía. El sonrió de la misma forma y le acaricio su mejilla sintiéndose plenamente feliz, sin apartar la vista de su hija murmuro aquellas palabras que le había dicho la primera vez que la vio._

_-Mi pequeña Kathiusha…-_

_-Kathiusha…-_

Rei despertó abruptamente en su cama, con una sensación de vacio en su interior, suspiro, lo mejor que podía hacer era ducharse y alistarse para el día que estaba por venir, aun tenia la esperanza de que esa sensación que lo había atormentado durante cuatro largos años desapareciera, mas el mismo sabia que no iba a ser tan fácil, y menos con ese tipo de sueños… ya sin meditar mas se levanto hacia el baño dispuesto a alistarse. Los días siguientes transcurrieron con inusual tranquilidad. Cuando Rei le dijo a Mei que se quedarían a vivir en Japón ella salto abrazándolo, no podía ser mas feliz; aunque había ocasiones en que se ponía triste por el recuerdo de su madre siempre estaba alguno de sus tíos para hacerla reír. Tala y Bryan extendieron un poco sus "vacaciones" para estar presentes en el cumpleaños de Mei, (de colados diría yo) que seria dentro de una semana, así que se pasaban el día molestando a Kai o a cualquiera de los demás. Rei por su parte no había desaprovechado el tiempo así que tomo trabajo como chef en un restaurant y además inscribió a Mei en un kínder que estaba muy cerca de la casa. Parecía que todo volvía a ser normal, lo único que no se explicaba era el comportamiento de Kai, y es que actuaba mas extraño de lo normal, siempre que estaba cerca de el notaba como se ponía nervioso, además de que lo miraba de una manera… bueno… inquisitiva, en fin, Rei confiaba que con el tiempo las cosas volverían a la normalidad, Lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que los problemas apenas estaban por comenzar…

-¿ya esta la comida?-

-No seas impaciente Tyson- Le regaño Max

-Vamos Maxie, aun estoy en fase de crecimiento-

-Tienes veinticuatro años-

-¿Y?-

Max suspiro derrotado

-Solo para comer eres puntual- Dijo Kai a la vez que entraba al comedor

-¡Ruso engreído!-

-Nipón con sobrepeso-

-¡cubo de hielo!-

-Bola de grasa-

-¡Pollito de cascaron!-

-Lagartija mal desarrollada-

-¡Pe…!-

-¡Basta!- Grito Hilary -¡Ni en la mesa pueden dejar de pelear!-

-¿Qué? ¿Tan pronto se divierten sin nosotros?- Pregunto Tala a la vez que entraba con Bryan y Kenny

-en vez de ayudar- Dijo Max –Oigan ¿Y Rei?-

-creo que aun estaba trabajando- Respondió Hilary –Ya no tarda en llegar, solo iba a pasar a recoger a Mei a la escuela-

-Que raro- Dijo Kenny a la vez que dejaba el periódico que llevaba en la mano –Ya con este van cuatro-

-¿Cuatro que?-

-Ya van cuatro personalidades importantes que asesinan en los últimos dos meses, ahora fue un medico italiano, quien gano un premio nobel de medicina por sus avances en cirugías plásticas y reconstrucciones de la piel-

-¿Y por que lo asesinarían?-

-Ni idea-

-Bueno, también quien podría saber en que anda ese medico, o puede que lo que haya descubierto sea peligroso para otros- Dijo Bryan

-Hablemos de otra cosa chicos, esos temas me ponen de nervios-

-Por cierto, el cumpleaños de Mei ya esta muy cerca- Comentó Hilary visiblemente emocionada

-Pues supongo que haremos una fiesta ¿No?- Preguntó Bryan

-quien sabe que opine Rei- Dijo Max

-Oh vamos, de seguro no se opondrá, eso sin duda haría muy feliz a la pequeñina- Respondió Tala

-¿Y a Rei?-

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante tal cuestionamiento

-Rei… ha cambiado mucho- Comenzó Hilary –Ya no es el mismo chico alegre y tranquilo a que nos apoyaba en todo momento-

-El que siempre cuidaba que no nos sacáramos un ojo en nuestros juegos- Secundo Max

-Además…todavía esta afectado por lo que sucedió, y mas por la perdida de su esposa- Dijo Kenny pensativo

-Aun así, el ahora esta con nosotros- Tyson se veía decidido –El y Mei son parte de nuestra familia-

-Bueno, todo eso ya quedo claro- Interrumpió el peli lavanda -¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer?-

-Creo que esa pregunta le corresponde responderla a una sola persona- Dijo Tala a la vez que miraba al ruso bicolor

Kai, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido callado, alzo la vista mirando a sus amigos. Era cierto, el también había notado el cambio de Rei, sin embargo también estaba totalmente seguro de sus sentimientos por el, cuando eran unos adolescentes, siempre adoraba ver al gatito dormir, con su expresión de tranquilidad, de paz; pero sin duda lo que mas le llamaba la atención de el fue su sonrisa… y su mirada. El había sido el único capaz de romper esa barrera de hielo que le impedía compartir, disfrutar, ser feliz… con el tiempo ese sentimiento había madurado para convertirse en amor; un amor puro y sincero. Ahora que Rei había regresado no lo dejaría ir, y querría a Mei como si fuera su hija propia. Lo amaba así que se prometió a si mismo hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer feliz a Rei. Y cuando un Hiwatari hacia una promesa, la cumplía.

-Mi corazón siempre ha sido de Rei- Dijo con convicción –Y hare hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz-

-¿estás seguro?- Le pregunto Max –Sabes que el corazón de Rei esta lastimado, y otra herida más no lo soportaría-

-Jamás he estado tan seguro en mi vida-

-¡Bien!- Exclamo Tyson -¿Cuándo empezamos la operación "enamorando a Rei"?-

Todos se cayeron hacia atrás estilo anime.

-Tyson ni siquiera sabes que hacer- Le reprocho Kenny

-Hay que encontrar la manera de que Kai pueda acercarse a Rei sin que sospeche –Comenzó Bryan –si no todo se arruinaría, su corazón aun no puede olvidar la perdida de Maylin, entonces hay que ser lo que el necesita, que seamos su familia, además podríamos empezar por sus gustos, por ejemplo a Rei le encantan los espacios abiertos, Kai podría invitar a Rei al parque con excusa de llevar a Mei, no se algo parecido-

Todos se le quedaron viendo con asombro

-¿Que?-

-Es que… es el comentario mas inteligente que has dicho- Le dijo Tala

-¡Oh… por Kami!- Gruño exasperado -¡esta bien si no quieren mi ayuda no me interesa!-

Tala corrió y abrazo a Bryan de manera posesiva

-No te enojes mi halconcito lindo (¿? Iba a poner "pajarito" pero como que no checaba) es solo que me tomaste desprevenido, quien diría que serias tan culto…-

-Pues ya lo vez, ay muchas cosas en mi que no has descubierto aun- Le dijo con una voz un tanto… pervertida

-¿en serio? Me gustaría averiguarlo en este preciso momento- Dijo robándole un beso apasionado al peli lavanda, hasta que un carraspeo los hizo separarse

-Cof, Cof… como que hay un exceso de miel ¿no?- Dijo Tyson medio abochornado

-Envidioso-

-Si como no-

No pudieron seguir discutiendo ya que escucharon la puerta principal se abrió, Rei y Mei por fin habían regresado, todos se miraron haciendo un pacto silencioso, harían hasta lo imposible para ver a Rei sonreír de nuevo.

En cuanto Mei se fue a jugar con su tía Hilary, discutieron la posibilidad de hacer una fiesta sorpresa para su cumpleaños, Rei argumento que no era necesario, mas ellos insistieron en que deseaban hacerlo, así que a Rei no le quedo mas remedio que estar agradecido. Así pasaron los pocos días que quedaban comprando lo necesario para la fiesta que se avecinaba.

Cuatro días después…

"_Simplemente no lo entiendo…"_ pensaba el ojidorado tumbado en su cama _"¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué me sentí así?"_ estaba completamente confundido por los hechos sucedidos en esa misma tarde, en la que había accedido ir con Mei al parque y el mismo Kai se les había unido, los demás les dijeron que estaban demasiado "ocupados" como para poder ir, nada creíbles por cierto. No hacia mas que darle vueltas al asunto y es que sinceramente no se lo explicaba.

- FLASH BACK -

Ese mismo día por la tarde Mei estaba impaciente por ir al parque, Rei accedió a ir y Kai se ofreció a ir con ellos, pues supuestamente todos los demás estaban ocupados con asuntos de trabajo. Se trasladaron al parque, Mei estaba muy emocionada corriendo de un lado para otro con otros niños que también se encontraban ahí, eso dejo a Kai y Rei solos caminado entre los arboles, en silencio, al final encontraron un enorme árbol de cerezo, ambos se sentaron, tal y como los hacían 10 años atrás.

-Curioso- Comenzó Rei –Hace años que no hacíamos esto, solo sentarnos a mirar la puesta de sol-

Kai lo miro

-Exactamente como antes, yo me la pasaba hablando y tu solo te limitabas a mirarme, dime una cosa ¿Nunca te aburrí?-

-En realidad no- _"Si supieras"_ pensó para si mismo

Rei no dijo nada mas, solo fijo si vista en la puesta de sol, Kai quien estaba a su lado, también fundió su mirada en el horizonte, el cielo comenzó a cambiar de color, desde los tonos azulados pasando por los naranjas y rojizos típicos de un atardecer, la brisa acariciaba con delicadeza sus rostros haciendo ondear sus cabellos a la vez que los pétalos rosados caían al suelo silenciosamente. Los segundos transcurrieron lentamente, como queriendo prolongar mas ese momento, ambos suspiraron a la misma vez.

-¿sabes Kai? Extraño los viejos tiempos, cuando solo nos preocupábamos por bey batallar, por ganar un campeonato, todas las aventuras y momentos que pasamos juntos-

-¿Aventuras? ¿Te refieres a cuando Max y Tyson nos dejaron encerrados en un closet y que a ti te estuvo a punto de dar un colapso por tu claustrofobia?-

Rei solo sonrió _"y siempre creyó que fue por claustrofobia"_

-Bueno hay algunas excepciones, pero tienes que admitir que hasta tú te divertiste-

-Supongo que si-

El silencio reino de nuevo entre ambos, Kai sintió un gran debate dentro de el, no sabia como acercarse… y es que en verdad los sentimientos nunca fueron su fuerte. Miro a su acompañante tan apacible… sin pensar muy bien en sus actos poso levemente su mano sobre la de el, sintiendo su calidez… tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y darse cuanta de lo que había hecho; alzo la vista: un par de ojos dorados lo miraban fijamente, con un leve tinte rojizo en las mejillas.

Sintió como se sonrojo brutalmente a la vez que quitaba la mano.

-Yo… lo siento… no…- balbuceo el bicolor

-n… no te disculpes- le dijo el neko algo abochornado y medio confundido

En ese preciso momento Mei llego corriendo con Rei y Kai, los noto extraños, pero no dijo nada. Optaron que lo mejor era volver a la mansión y así caminaron Rei como siempre tomo la mano de su hija, a la vez que esta tomo la mano de Kai, este se sorprendió y la miro, la niña solo le dedico una gran sonrisa. De lejos y sin que nadie se diera cuenta alguien los observaba detenidamente.

- FIN FLASH BACK-

"_No logro entenderlo"_ seguía Rei cuestionándose _"¿Por qué me sentí así cuando tomo mi mano? ¡Solo la toco!... no comprendo me sentí casi igual que hace 10 años cuando… no, no, no, no, esto esta mal… quizá solo se dejo llevar… ¿o no?"_ Su mente voló hacia mas de diez años atrás, cuando eran un equipo, recordaba como un sentimiento había despertado en el, y dirigido precisamente hacia su ruso capitán, recordó como se auto regañaba a si mismo, y mas cuando pensó la posibilidad de decirle… sabia que lo rechazaría y mínimo lo golpearía. Así que decidió que jamás se lo diría y quizá con el tiempo lo olvidaría, Kai era su amigo y nada mas, y si paso el tiempo y eso lo creyó olvidado, mas cuando conoció a Maylin, creyó que había encontrado la pareja ideal para el, entonces ¿Por qué precisamente sentía ahora esto? _"no tiene absolutamente nada de sentido, puede que haya interpretado mal las cosas, además no creo que Kai… eso, mejor actuare con naturalidad, además no podría olvidar a Maylin"_ pensó con tristeza.

En otra habitación no muy lejos de ahí un ruso bicolor se estaba dando golpes con la cabeza en su escritorio… _"idiota, idiota… no eres mas que un idiota…."_ Pensaba _"lo mas probable es que Rei ya me halla descubierto… ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?"_ se recostó en su cama _"quizá deba pedirle ayuda a los chicos…"_ pensó en Bryan y le dio un escalofrió _"mejor no… tengo que encontrar la manera de acercarme sin dejarme llevar, pero no debo rendirme, no debo…"._

Los días siguientes ambos actuaron como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque Rei seguía notando esos pequeños detalles en Kai, una simple mirada, el sonrojo en las mejillas, Rei solo se sentía cada vez mas confundido.

Llego el esperado fin de semana y con ello la fiesta sorpresa de Mei, Hilary se la llevo de compras en lo que ellos preparaban el salón, todos estaban muy emocionados, pues nunca antes habían hecho una fiesta infantil, y eso que por mas que intentaron no pudieron convencer a Bryan que se vistiera de payaso. En poco tiempo tuvieron todo listo; una mesa llena de regalos por parte de sus tíos y su padre, otra donde estaba un pastel gigantesco cortesía de Kai, y había globos y listones por todas partes junto con una pancarta que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Mei", Max se había encargado de la música que estaba a todo volumen con un disco de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

-Oye Max… ¿no pudiste encontrar un disco… no se… mas para niños?- Pregunto Kenny

-¿Qué tiene de malo? A mi me gusta- Respondió el americano

-Shhh, todos, ahí vienen-

Todos se escondieron, cuando llegaron ellas, saltaron diciendo "sorpresa" Mei no se lo podía creer, corrió y abrazo a su padre quien la levanto en brazos, ese día cumplía cinco años… y también era el cuarto aniversario luctuoso de Maylin, pero no se iba a poner triste por eso. Los abrazos no se hicieron esperar, todos, incluso Kai felicitaron a la pequeñita de ojos como el mar, las risas abundaban, ella partió el pastel y le dio una mordida, e impaciente pidió abrir los regalos.

-¡Este primero!- Dijo señalando una enorme caja roja con un moño dorado

-Ese es mío y de tu tía Hilary- Dijo Kenny

Ella se apresuro a rasgar la envoltura, descubriendo así el enorme un gran cisne de peluche, Mei grito emocionada ala vez que abrazaba a sus tíos. Rei le alcanzo otra caja, esta de color azul

-es nuestro- Dijo Bryan

Ella rasgo la envoltura descubrió una enorme muñeca con ojos azules. Ella abrazo a sus tíos rusos.

-Conste que lo escogió Bryan- Dijo Tala con una sonrisa

-Mei aun te queda otro regalo que es de tu tío Kai y mío-

Ella emocionada abrió la última caja, y lo que vio la dejó asombrada, pues era una colección de peluches con formas de bestias bit, un Drigger, Drancer, Dragun, Draziel, Woolborg y Falborg. Mei emocionada abrazo a su tío Kai quien se sorprendió, pero después sonrió levemente.

-Mei, mira aun te falta una cajita- Dijo Tala

La niña la tomo, era una pequeña cajita dorada con un listón rojo, ella la abrió y saco un colgante con forma de un corazón.

-Ábrelo- Le dijo Rei

Ella obedeció y abrió el pequeño corazón, cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir en uno de los dos espacios una pequeña foto, en ella se mostraban dos jóvenes, el de cabello largo y negro con ojos dorados, a la vez que abrazaba a una mujer muy bella igualmente de cabello negro y lacio pero con ojos azules, ella cargaba en sus brazos a una bebita de ojos azules que sonreía, Mei miro a su padre con asombro.

-ese relicario era de tu madre, siempre lo llevo con ella a todos lados y me dijo que cuando cumplieras cinco años te lo daría, para que siempre nos llevaras en tu corazón-

-¿Y el otro espacio por que esta vacio?- Pregunto la niña

-Tu le pondrás la foto que quieras… eso lo decidirás tu-

Mei sintió como sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver de nuevo la foto de su mamá, después se arrojo a los brazos de su padre diciéndole gracias, se abrazaron en un instante, todos los demás sonrieron ante la enternecedora escena de padre e hija.

-¡Gracias a todos de verdad! ¡Me gustaron mucho los regalos!-

-¡Que bueno Mei!- Le sonrió Hilary

-bueno como que ya podemos cenar ¿no?- Pregunto Tyson

-Claro-

La fiesta transcurrió llena de platicas, risas y bromas entre casi todos ellos… se había hecho una batalla épica en la mesa, y todo por que Tyson quería comerse el solo el pastel… Rei se encontraba sentado mirando como Bryan cargaba a la pequeña de "caballito" y es que no paraban de reír… también había visto como ella, Max y Tyson habían usado sus lanzadores como micrófonos para cantar "la playa" de la Oreja de Van Gogh… sonrió, hace tanto que no veía a su hija tan feliz, y es que eso era lo que ella deseaba, una familia, al igual que el; era casi como hacia años, cuando todos disfrutaban de una tarde de descanso en la casa de Tyson, todos jugaban a intentar hacer reír a Kai de una forma u otra, por cierto que siempre perdieron, aun así se sentían felices, juntos, como la familia que siempre habían sido.

-¡Oye Rei! ¿Qué tanto piensas? ¡Ven te toca cantar conmigo en el karaoke!- Dijo Max a la vez que jalaba la mano del chino

-¿Qué?... no… ¡Nooooo!-

De nada le sirvieron sus quejas, fue arrastrado por Max directo al karaoke… a si se la pasaron toda la tarde, jugando, cantando y comiendo dulces (Tyson, Max y Mei) sin duda había sido una fiesta inolvidable y era la primera que Mei tenia en compañía de mas familia a parte de su padre lo que la alegro como nunca.

Ya había caído la noche, Mei se quedo dormida profundamente rodeada de todos sus peluches, así que los demás continuaron hablando en la sala de cosas sin importancia, cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta… todos se desconcertaron por lo tarde que era, Rei se apuro a abrir… en cuanto abrió la puerta se quedo paralizado en su lugar.

-¿Quién es Rei?- Preguntaron los demás

-Pasa- se escucho decir

Todos los demás de curiosos fueron a ver de quien se trataba y al verlo pusieron una expresión de profundo asombro.

-¡¿Lee?-

-Hola chicos- Dijo el oriental

- Lee ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- Le pregunto Rei en cuanto salió del asombro

-Vine a buscarte por que tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente… y en privado-

-Si es por lo de Moriarty no te preocupes ellos ya lo saben todo-

Lee asintió y todos se trasladaron de nuevo a la sala.

-¿Y bien?-

Lee no respondió, solo saco un sobre de entre sus ropas y se lo entrego a Rei.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Míralo por ti mismo-

Rei abrió el sobre y leyó la carta que tenia en sus manos, los demás no dijeron nada, solo veían las expresiones de Rei, que cambiaron del asombro a la incredulidad, el ambiente se sentía muy tenso, Lee también se mantuvo serio esperando, Rei alzo la vista hacia Lee.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-

-¿Crees que yo jugaría con algo como eso?-

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Tyson, mas fue olímpicamente ignorado por los dos chinos

-¡No puedo Lee! ¡Me prometí a mi mismo no volver a caer en ese juego, y que cuidaría a Mei manteniéndola alejada de todo esto!- Le dijo completamente exasperado, a la vez que apoyaba una mano en la pared.

-¿Y piensas vivir escondido toda tu vida? ¿Temiendo a cada instante que Moriarty te encuentre y le haga daño a Mei? ¿Qué te la quite como te quito a Maylin?- Lee sabia que estaba jugando con fuego, mas no le importo pues en ese momento carecía de opciones – Rei ahora tenemos la oportunidad de detenerlo, de averiguar para que quiere las bestias bit… ¡podemos acabar con todo de una vez! La carta que tienes en tus manos es prueba de ello-

Rei solo lo miro y bajo la vista… su mente se lleno del recuerdo que mas le dolia, cuando perdió a su maestro, a Maylin… toda la gente de la aldea, sabia que quería venganza… pero mas temía por Mei.

-Lo siento Lee… no arriesgare a mi hija ni a mis amigos-

Si alguna vez Lee tuvo paciencia en su vida… definitivamente en ese momento se le acabo.

-¡MALDITA SEA REI!- le gritó a la vez que lo tomaba por los hombros y lo sacudió -¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?... ¿Qué paso con ese chico lleno de fortaleza, de convicción, pero sobre todo de decisión? ¿Qué paso con el chico que enfrentaba cualquier reto sin importar cuan difícil fuera? El que siempre apoyaba, quien estuvo al frente de cada batalla, quien inspiro a los demás a seguir adelante aun cuando todo parecía perdido…- se detuvo un momento para respirar y lo soltó, Rei abrió grandemente los ojos ante lo que escuchaba, Lee continuo ya mas calmado –También era mi maestro… y mi aldea…. Y déjame decirte una cosa mas… no eres el único que vive con miedo, Mariah esta conmigo y ¿sabes que?, ella esta embarazada…. Así es… también temo por mi familia… Rei, terminemos con esto de una buena vez…-

Rei cerro los ojos, era cierto había cambiado demasiado, ya no era el mismo chico de antes, lleno de vitalidad y convicción, que afrontaba con valor todo lo que viniera, cada desafío, cada pelea buscando el final de la guerra… recordó cuando perdió a su maestro… a Maylin; cuando ella murió todo su mundo se vino abajo, la amaba, era cierto, la adoraba con cada fibra de su corazón, recordó cuando se habían conocido en aquella provincia, como sus ojos azules le habían robado el sueño; cada vez que la veía, cada vez que ella le sonreía su corazón martillaba como loco, a pesar de las constantes batallas ellos se confesaron su amor y formaron un hogar, Rei no podía sentirse mas feliz cuando vio por primera vez a su hija, ambas eran su razón de existencia, mas la alegría no podía durar mucho, se la habían arrebatado había muerto en sus brazos y en ese momento su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos solo deseando una cosa: venganza… intento recuperarse por Mei, pero ala vez sabia que nada volvería a ser igual, si había vivido con miedo… miedo de perder lo único que le quedaba, su corazón se lleno de ira a la vez que le hervía la sangre… era cierto quería venganza, encontrar la forma de detener a Moriarty aun si se le fuera la vida en ello, para que Mei pudiera vivir feliz, sin preocupaciones, que nadie atentara contra su joven vida, había perdido el amor de su vida, así que no permitiría que le quitaran al fruto de su amor con Maylin, pero para lograr eso, debía volver al juego… un juego que había jurado no meterse nunca mas.

Respirando profundamente alzo la vista y miro de nuevo a Lee, con una expresión diferente, una que no tenia desde hacia cuatro años… de decisión.

-Hagámoslo-

* * *

><p>¿Que tal? ¡Ya era hora de que alguien viniera a darle una zarandeada al neko! Recuerdo que esta historia apenas esta tomando forma, aun quedan muchas cosas por aclarar y apenas comenzaran el verdadero juego... por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, si desean que algun otro personaje mas de la serie salga solo comentenlo y lo añadiré.<p>

¿Que era lo que decia en la carta?

¿Quien la envio?

¿Podra Kai ayudar a Rei a seguir con su vida?

¿Por que hago tantas preguntas?

Estas y mas cuestiones resueltas en el siguiente capitulo "De vuelta al juego por las calles de París"

Espero sus reviews

Hasta la proxima!


End file.
